


Laugh Through Life

by elizataylrs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizataylrs/pseuds/elizataylrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke + Giggly Kiss</p>
<p>Newlyweds Bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Through Life

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in the fandom, hope you like it!

Sun rays filtered in through blinds which had been left open the night before in the rush to undress each other. The morning glow glinted off the small, silver ring that adorned her left hand. She could almost hear the minister's words ringing in her head.

_ To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part. _

She had started that day as no more than an engaged woman, even with how excited Octavia and even Raven were at helping her to get ready. The thought that by the end of the day she would be someone’s wife, Bellamy Blake’s wife, seemed almost surreal.

Here she was the next morning, still basking in the happiness she felt to finally be married. The planning had taken forever and nothing was ever really simply between the two of them so there had been a few arguments before they had passed off the planning to someone else.

Clarke blinked sleepily, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes from the bright light shining in. She knew without looking that Bellamy wasn’t in the bed with her. She always knew, she’d found out how big of a cuddler Bellamy Blake was early on into their relationship and she felt comfortable and safe in his arms. Felt at home with him.

“If you had waited another few minutes, you would have been waking up to breakfast,” a deep voice came from the bathroom, she guessed since she couldn’t actually see Bellamy.

Before Clarke could even reply, there was a knock at the door and she dropped back against the cushions.

Hearing voices, slightly muffled from the distance, Clarke sat herself up, keeping the sheets wrapped around her as she ran her fingers through the blonde strands of her hair. Tilting her head towards the door, her eyes settled on the broad shoulders of her husband, the thought brought a stupid smile to her face.

Her eyes, unashamedly, trailed down his back and she bit down on her lip as she saw he was wearing nothing but a towel. Her eyes then moved to the younger man at the door, a worker she knew from the uniform and she could see that he had only interrupted them with breakfast.

The blonde let out a content sigh, looking around the room (since she never had a chance to the night before). It was nice, certainly not something she and Bellamy would stay in on every occasion but still nice. Her eyes scanned back to the door and what she saw had her eyes widening.

The towel from Bellamy’s waist falling from his body to the floor.

She heard him swear and looked up to see the shock and embarrassment on the worker's face. When he quickly squeaked out an excuse to leave, Clarke returned her gaze to Bellamy as the door clicked shut. It took less than two seconds from that before she was cracking up laughing.

“I can’t believe you flashed him!” She couldn’t stop laughing, not as she saw Bellamy approach her.

“Princess, shut up,” Bellamy’s voice grumbled but even he was fighting off the urge to laugh, especially as he saw how much Clarke was laughing. He always liked to see it, when they met, she hadn’t laughed much. She had fake smiles for friends but he had always managed to see through them. So he was glad to see her so happy right now. 

As Clarke continued to laugh, Bellamy climbed on the bed, crowding the blonde onto her back as he hovered above her. “Clarke.. don’t tell me I have to make you be quiet.”

Laughter was still bubbling in Clarke chest as she looked up at Bellamy, bringing her hand up to run it through his messy curls. She was still giggling when Bellamy’s lips were on hers. 

Clarke was smiling too much, giggling too much for the kiss to be any good and she could even feel Bellamy smile against her lips before he pulled back with a groan. 

“If you’re going to be like that, then I guess I should go eat breakfast myself.” He spoke, pulling himself away from the blonde underneath him.

“No, no, I’ll be good.” Clarke promised as she wrapped her arms around him to prevent him from going anywhere. She smiled as she leant up and pressed her lips against his once more.

He sighed but more the happily returned the kiss, one hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

Neither cared that their breakfast was getting cold, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.


End file.
